1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insoles for footwear and more particularly pertains to a new inflatable insole system for placement in an article of footwear for providing added comfort to the foot of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of insoles for footwear is known in the prior art. More specifically, insoles for footwear heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,719 by Potter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,430 by Fiso et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,383 by Autry; U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,252 by Grim; U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,312 by Doyle; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,599 by Cohen et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new inflatable insole system. The inventive device includes an inflatable flexible bottom cell with a plurality of upwardly extending inflatable cells. The plurality of inflatable cells include a heel middle cell, a mid-foot middle cell, a toe middle cell, a heel upper cell, a mid-foot upper cell, and a toe upper cell.
In these respects, the inflatable insole system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of placement in an article of footwear for providing added comfort to the foot of a user.